La envidiable vida de Ginny Potter
by DanielaForeverYou
Summary: Louise es la representante de Ginny. Cuando aceptó el trabajo no tenía ni idea de la cantidad de situaciones incómodas en las que se vería envuelta gracias al amoroso, poco pudoroso y muy activo matrimonio Potter.


**• La envidiable vida de Ginny Potter •**

Cuando Ginny contrató a Louise como su representante lo hizo por insistencia de algunos jugadores de Quidditch, recomendación de Hermione, indirectas de sus padres y la sonrisa burlona de Ron.

También lo hizo por que era un desastre. Harry casi siempre le recordaba lo que tenía que hacer, Ron se burlaba de ella cualquier tenía que llenar formularios o cualquier documento y ella, obviamente, no tenía ni la mas remota idea de que carajo quería decir la mitad del formato. Hermione se limitaba s pasarle el número de varios y "excelentes" representantes.

Así que después de unas semanas de sufrimiento, y varios repasos al diccionario, se decidió a entrevistar representantes.

El primero quería mucho dinero, el segundo era más ignorante en el tema que Ginny, la tercera no podía ni caminar bien con sus zapatillas, la quinta tenía muy mala memoria y ni hablar de su vista, fue hasta la quinta entrevista que conoció a Louise Jenvie, caminaba perfectamente con sus tacones, sus lentes solo eran de descanso y parecía una computadora, memorizaba todo lo que le decía.

Así la contrató.

Louise se vio envuelta en mucho papeleo que no le permitió salir de casa la primera semana, Ginny en verdad era un desastre.

La segunda semana se encargó de organizar una presentación para que agentes de equipos profesionales de Quidditch, y te hablo de las grandes ligas Inglesas, pudieran ver a Ginny.

Lo consiguió la tercera semana. Ginny llegó al estadio de la mano de Harry, lo besó y corrió a los vestidores, él se sentó muy arriba, dos filas delante de Louise y los agentes. Se pudo dar cuenta que el azabache no quitaba la mirada de Ginny, en ningún instante.

Louise quería que alguien la mirase así.

Finalmente, le ofrecieron un puesto en tres equipos, Ginny decidió que quería a las Arpías de Hollyhead. Esto solo le trajo más trabajo a Louise, y momentos incómodos.

Recordaba perfectamente la mañana en la que la agente de las Arpías llamó con entusiasmo, anunciando un posible lugar en el campeonato de ve-a-saber-qué si ganaban un partido contra los quién-sabe-qué. La agente tenía que ir de inmediato para acceder y reservar el estadio y muchas cosas que Louise dejó de escuchar para poder vestirse, tenía que avisarle inmediatamente a Ginny.

Se metió en la chimenea y, soltando un puñado de polvos flú, gritó la dirección del matrimonio Potter.

—Hay alguien abajo —dijo la voz de Harry, risueña y algo aplastada.

—Pues que se joda —dijo la voz de Ginny, desinteresada y juguetona—, son las siete veinte de la mañana.

—Podría ser importante —dijo más bajo.

—O podrían volver más tarde —Louise estaba completamente segura de que se estaban besando, le rezó a todos los magos que alguno tuviera la _sensatez_ de bajar a ver quién estaba en su casa _con ropa._

—O puedo ir a ver quién es —la risa de Harry inundó la estancia antes de que se escucharan su pasos por la alfombrada escalera—. Oh, hola, Louise.

Harry estaba con un simple pantalón de pijama a cuadros, sin ninguna playera cubriendo su bien formado torso. Louise de inmediato bajó los ojos a su bolsa.

—Necesito hablar con Ginny —dijo sin mirarlo. Harry, confundido por la actitud de Louise, asintió.

—Seguro, ella...

—¡No puedes dejarme así como así en la habitación, Potter! —exclamó la voz de Ginny, bajando por las escaleras.

—…ya viene.

Louise la miró un segundo antes de nueva mente concentrarse en su bolso. Ginny llevaba una playera blanca, la playera de Harry, y unos diminutos shorts que, Louise asegura, solo podrían cubrir la mitad de sus nalgas.

—Ah —Ginny parecía desconcertada—. Hola Lou ¿Pasó algo?

Louise se esforzó por mirar sus caras y no sus cuerpos, ¿había interrumpido algo?

—Surgió la oportunidad de entrar en un campeonato si le ganan a un equipo, en Irlanda.

Las reacciones en los rostros de la pareja no fue lo que esperó. Harry sonrió con felicidad y Ginny frunció el entrecejo.

—¡Eso es asombroso! ¡Es una gran oportunidad, Ginny!

—¿Ahora? ¿Justo ahora?

Louise y Harry posaron sus miradas en la pelirroja de inmediato.

—Es un campeonato, Ginny, podrían calificar a nivel nacional ¡internacional! —dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa. Ginny lo miró aún con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Patrice está arreglando todo, y si sale bien, tendremos que estar en Irlanda a las dos treinta —comentó Louise. Ginny la miró apenas, parecía tener una seria conversación con los ojos de Harry.

—Está bien, Ginny, solo iré a vigilar, no pasará nada malo, te lo prometo —si Ginny no le creyó, Louise lo hizo.

La mirada, voz y sonrisa de Harry gritaban asegurando que todo iba a estar bien, que nada malo iba a pasar. Y logró convencer a Louise.

—Estaré lista a la una treinta —dijo antes de girarse y desaparecer por las escaleras, Harry la siguió con la mirada hasta que se escuchó una puerta cerrarse.

—Estará lista —le dijo Harry. Louise asintió y volvió a la chimenea, gritó la dirección de su casa tirando los polvos y miró el torso de Harry como último panorama.

Hasta unas horas después supo, por la propia Ginny, que, efectivamente, había interrumpido algo.

Ese primer encuentro desató muchos otros: Harry saliendo del baño con solo una toalla en la cadera y Ginny deshaciéndose de la risa en la escalera, Ginny petrificada en el sillón y Harry, muy sonriente, jugando con su varita, muchas más playeras de Harry sobre Ginny, Harry con solo pantalones de pijama o shorts deportivos, Harry y Ginny discutiendo, Harry y Ginny besándose en cualquier parte de la casa, en cualquier parte del cuerpo.

Y la incomodidad de Louise tan solo se fue transformando en algo grande y caliente que se escurría por su boca hasta su estómago. Ella quería vivir así. Ella deseaba la vida de Ginny. No había un solo día que no mencionara a Harry y su romanticismo exagerado, tampoco dejaba de mencionar cuánto lo amaba y cuán preocupada estaba por su trabajo.

Louise recuerda que, después de un viaje que Harry y Ginny hicieron a Italia _"—Harry insistió, puso como excusa que llevábamos seis años de novios, pero no importa fue fabuloso",_ Harry le enviaba flores a Ginny todos los días. Todos. Si estaban una práctica, si estaban en un evento, si estaban en una reunión, si estaba en la oficina de Louise, si estaba en casa de Patricie, si estaba en los vestidores, si estaba en la cancha, volando o apenas con la escoba en la mano, si estaba en un partido, siempre llegaba una lechuza con un ramo de flores en las patas y se lo entregaba a Ginny.

Y nuevamente Louise quiso y deseo mas que nada tener a alguien como Harry en su vida. O tener a Harry.

Un par de meses después Ginny llegó más radiante que nunca al entrenamiento matutino, Louise tenía que ayudar a Patrice con el papeleo de un estadio, jugarían para calificar como equipo a nivel internacional. Las Arpías le preguntaron a Ginny por qué estaba tan feliz, en respuesta se encogió de hombros.

—Hoy es un buen día para ser feliz —dijo con simpleza, después llegó la lechuza con su ramo de flores.

La felicidad de Ginny duró varios días, aumentó cuando ganaron el partido y las Arpías de Holyhead aparecían en la tabla de equipos de los Internacionales.

En el entrenamiento de tres días después Ginny llegó con su ropa puesta y el uniforme entre las manos, una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Patrice les explicaba en los vestidores que seguía ahora que estaban en los Internacionales, Louise estaba ahí por petición de Ginny.

Patrice se quedó callada, al igual que todas, cuando Ginny dejó su uniforme enfrente a ella.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó Patrice. Ginny ensanchó su sonrisa y suspiró.

—Estos han sido los mejores años que pude haber vivido en una cancha —dijo—, pero no voy a seguir.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Patrice con asombro. Louise estaba impactada, su corazón latía muy fuerte.

—Tengo una familia —sonrió con ojos brillantes ante la palabra, todas jadearon cuando llevó sus manos al vientre—, y planeo cuidar de ella.

El silencio quedó en el olvido gracias a las risas, las felicitaciones y los abrazos sobre Ginny. Louise, pesar de sentir lo caliente bajar por su espalda, en su estomago y en la garganta, se acercó a abrazarla y felicitarla.

—Solo tengo un par de meses, gracias Italia —rió, mirando al techo, las chicas también rieron—, pero no quería irme sin haber entrado en las Internacionales, sé que van a ganar.

Todas volvieron a abrazarla antes de que saliera de los vestidores con Louise atrás.

—Lou, no te preocupes por tu trabajo, mi amigo Zedd necesita un representante, lo acaban de admitir en un equipo —la pelirroja tomó sus manos y le sonrió con cariño—. Perdona que no te haya dicho antes, pero no estaba segura —suspiró— tengo que irme.

—¿Te volveré a ver? —preguntó. Ginny la abrazó.

—¡Por supuesto que si! —rió—. Iré a verte después, tengo que ir a ver a Harry.

Nuevamente tocó su vientre. Rió y desapareció.

Louise sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía evitar querer ser Ginny, era tan feliz. Lo tenía todo.

Fue niño. Y nació el doce de marzo del año siguiente, Louise pudo cargarlo varios días después de su nacimiento. Era tan pequeño, sus ojos buscaban ansiosamente algo, apenas y balbuceaba, jugaba con sus mangas y casi siempre dormía.

Y Harry y Ginny lo miraban como si fuera lo más hermoso que hubieran visto alguna vez, Louis se dió cuenta que, ahora más que nunca, Harry no se apartaba de Ginny y su hijo, escuchó vagamente que no volvería a trabajar hasta que Ginny terminara su cuarentena y un poco más.

No era el mejor momento, pero Louise seguía deseando ser ella. Tener una familia feliz y unida.

Pero no tenía ningún sentido envidiar nada, tenía que hacer algo para conseguirlo.

Se despidió de la pareja con un abrazo y fue a casa, le envió una carta a Zedd, y fue al ministerio por un trasladó directo a Italia. Ella también buscaría una vida envidiable como la de Ginny.

=

•••

 _¿Qué les pareció?_

 _Está narrado desde la perspectiva de Louise porque, obviamente, Ginny no tiene idea que su vida es envidiable. :D._

 _Y no tengo idea si Louise me agrada o no /._

 _Como sea, este OS va de la mano de "Huraño", ahí viene la fecha de nacimiento de James ;). Guiño, guiño._

 _¡Eso es todo! Espero les haya gustado, espero comenten mucho y espero disculpen mi demora._

 _(Estoy trabajando en el capítulo 6 de Complicado, pero Sirius Black [Wolfstar] me ocupa mucho tiempo así que nuevamente una disculpa)._

 _ **¡Voten, comenten y escuchen a Ruelle 3!**_

- _Danny :)._

 _~Primera publicación_

 _(17/Feb/2018. 18:15)_


End file.
